


Adore You

by genevievefugazi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievefugazi/pseuds/genevievefugazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is sweet on Sherlock, and is on the verge of getting what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper usually isn't the type of girl who lets herself become distracted. But sometimes, when she thinks about him, she becomes the giddy little girl she secretly is inside. 

Sherlock walked into the lab that very moment and sat right at the microscope to examine things. He didn't speak to her and Molly knew not to disturb him. 

But after a couple of minutes of silence, he motions for Molly to come towards him. 

"Molly," he speaks without breaking his concentration 

She drops whatever she's doing and rushes to his side like a love slave. 

"I'm going to be here maybe a bit longer than I've planned. I hope you don't mind..." 

Sherlock knows how to tease her. How to give her hope and then completely shut her down. 

"...oh" Molly says as she looks away "Well I'm off at 6pm." 

"I know" Sherlock replies quickly letting Molly completely know he doesn't need her company. 

When she goes home that evening, Molly takes the tube and ponders over the days shes spent with him. She analyzes the good points, the bad points. Wonders if there was anytime durring their interaction that she could've said something slick. 

She gets home and her cat Toby immediately walks to her. Sometimes she fantasizes that Sherlock would someday greet her as she comes through the door. A lot of her fantasies involve domestication more than sexual desire. 

At the lab the next day, Molly found breakfast waiting for her at the counter. She was more than confused. 

"Miss Hooper,   
Thank you for giving me overnight use of the lab. Breakfast is served.   
SH" 

It was so unlike him but Molly didn't mind as she munched on the toast and got ready for the day. She knew as she went about today, this mysterious gesture would haunt her til she saw him again.


	2. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Sherlock.

As she left to go home, Molly turned off the lights and closed the door to the lab. When she turned to walk out, she became startled by the figure standing beside her. 

"Molly, hello..." Sherlock spoke. 

Her shriek could've sparked the security team but she calmed down. 

"Did I scare you?" 

"No. I mean, a little bit." Molly had to regain conciousness "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that..." 

The two walked down the hallway side by side "Forgive me, I was trying to ask if you would like to have dinner with me?" 

Sherlock had invited her to dinner previously but this time the invitation seemed...tender. 

"Don't you have a case to work on?" She asked cautiously. 

"John has been spending time with Mary's family and there hasn't been a case worthy enough to stimulate me so Miss Hooper, do I take that as a 'no'?" 

Those intense blue eyes were staring her down. Molly had often dreamt of this moment but imagined him bringing candy and flowers and sweeping her off her feet. This was good enough. 

"Sure." She replied trying not to sound too excited "I have to go back to my flat and change first..." 

"Not a problem. See you tonight." Sherlock flashed a quick smile before leaving in that swift and dashing manner. 

Back at home, Molly took a long bath, shaved her legs, spent a good hour deciding on what to wear and the last few minutes on her makeup and hair. 

She hailed a cab and then met Sherlock in front of the restaurant. 

As they got seated, Etta James' "At Last was playing softly through the PA system. How romantic. The overall atmosphere of tonight was, however, awkward. 

Molly was nervous at the lingering silence that was occuring between them. It seemed as if Sherlock turned a bit awkward tonight but tried to hold up his intimidating composure. 

"Well now," he spoke "thank you for joining me out tonight..." 

"Oh, it's my pleasure" she smiled.and then skimmed the menu. It was going to be a long night. 

After a few sips of champagne, Sherlock liked to talk. Mostly about work and society at large. Molly mostly listened and admired him. 

"Am I borring you, miss Hooper?" 

"Not at all" Molly quickly answered "let me ask you something though...what made you ask me on a d-d-d-d" 

"A date?" Sherlock smirked "well why not? I'm not a cyberman stripped of emotion as most might think of me. I consider myself married to my work but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the company of a woman every now and then. By the way, you look stunning tonight might I add..." 

Molly instantly melted. Maybe John was pushing him to enjoy more social activies rather than revel in his fits of boredom? Who knows. 

At the end of the night, they shared a cab and sat in silence. Sherlock looked at his phone while Molly watched the window. This may be as good as it gets. 

In true gentleman form, Sherlock got out of the cab and walked Molly to her doorstep. 

"I had fun tonight" Molly said first. 

"As did I" Sherlock replied before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. 

Molly didn't mean for it to turn into a kiss on the lips. She just turned her head and it simply happened. Afterwards, neither said a word. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry..." she wanted to run into her flat and never come out. 

"Try not to ignore the fact that this ever happened the next time I see you, Molly. You're quite a good kisser." Sherlock turned and walked back into the cab. 

Where ever Sherlock was going with this, Molly was willing to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Multi chapter. Stay tuned!


End file.
